Past Unrepressed
by NeoMoon
Summary: The Guardian of Time is remembering things that have never happened to her, or had they


Sailor Moon  
"Past Unrepressed"  
By: NeoMoon  
  
"We see asquint, like those whose twisted sight can make out only the far-off,   
for the King of All still grants us that much light. When things draw near, or   
happen, we perceive nothing of them. Except what others bring us we have no news   
of those who are alive."  
Exert From The Inferno  
By: Dante  
  
She walked through the gray haze, paying no mind to the silence that would have   
driven a lesser person insane. She stops for a moment to look at her own hands.   
*Am I though?* She thinks, her mental voice full of an undying sadness.   
*Am I truly a person?*  
  
"Once." She whispers as she starts to walk once again though the gray haze,   
the mist taking the forms of her thoughts, of her past.  
  
The young girl looks up into the wild storm that is threatening to destroy her   
world. She can feel the fear welling up inside her, spilling over the cup that   
is her soul. She feels someone put there hand on her shoulder. She turns, looking   
up to see a very tall woman with deep blue eyes staring back down at her. She knew   
who the woman is but is to overcome by the light, and the feeling of peace that the   
woman carries around. She was Serenity, Queen of the Moon.  
  
"I'm sorry my child." She said with a sad voice bending down to be eye to eye with the   
small girl. "I have done all that's in my power to do." She glances up to the sky,   
catching a glimpse of the raging storm. "But my power is not enough, only the All   
Mother can save this world now."  
  
The girl looked at the foreign queen, tears in her tears, a sadness consuming her soul.   
"Will Jupiter and Mars take us in my Queen." She said, her voice shaking.  
  
The Queen smiled, and nodded at the little girl running her hand through the small   
child's black, green hair. "Yes, but not you child." Her voice was sweet, but yet   
held a hidden seriousness its depths. "You are a very special little girl, you're   
going to Pluto to train."  
  
"My Queen?" The girl choked out of her drying mouth, the words the Queen spoke seemed   
like a red hot rod driving through the small girls heart. "But my family."  
  
"They have already agreed, they said it is for the best."  
  
"No, no!" The girl screamed in defiance of the queen, trying to break the hold she   
had placed on her.  
  
She looked into the gray mist, the images fading away from her, she felt her hand   
reaching at for them, dropping her staff.  
  
She looked down at it, remembering the day it was given to her by the queen. It was her   
birthday, her eighteenth birthday.  
  
The trumpets played loudly as the arched doors of the great hall opened to receive the   
Queen of the Moon. The girl looked up toward the stairs, to find that the queen had   
brought her young daughter. She smiled at this, how she loved the little princess.   
And since she herself had no siblings she often used the small princess as a temporary   
little sister. The walked over to her, holding her daughter by the hand. And as she   
looked upon the girl a satisfied smile passed over her face.  
  
She bowed to the queen only slightly, her family had respect for the queen and it was   
out of that, that they had joined her union.  
  
Even in this great time of coming war, the queen still attended these functions and   
for that the girl was proud to be in the service of such a queen.  
  
The queen smiled at her producing a large wrapped box to the girl. She smiled and   
urged her to open it. The girl looked over at her mother, seeing her mother nod her   
approval. And with all the grace of a true princess she carefully unwrapped the gift.  
  
She was stunned by it's beauty. It was pure silver, and formed into a key shaped staff.   
She looked up at the Queen of the Moon, a large smile on her. She slowly lifted out of   
it's box, never for a second taking her eye's of its beauty.  
  
Then as she admired it the room went silent, and the voice of her father echoed throughout   
the room like thunder from a half forgotten memory. "No." He began, walking down from his   
throne. "I shall not allow this. She is not ready."  
  
"She's as ready as she can be, Hades." Retort the Moon Queen calmly.  
  
"She is my daughter, I will not let her be taken from me."  
  
She looked away from the images before her, trying to remember if that ever truly   
happened, if any of her memories where real. She had spent so look here that she was   
not even sure of her own memories. She never before remembered being taking by the   
queen from the doomed fifth planet. But she did remember the fifth world. She couldn't   
remember the fight between the queen and her . . .Father? She searched her mind, and yes   
every time she thought of father his face would appear, but yet there was another, a face   
so fade so obscured, that it was more a shadow then anything else.  
  
Pain shoot through her mind, overwhelming, she grabbed her head, crying out in pain.   
The sound echoed through the mist, but no one came to her aid. The pain grew worse with   
each passing second, she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Her mind felt   
as if it were in the epicenter of a wildfire. She screamed again, the pain increasing.   
She blinked her eyes trying to focus, but everything was fading away, going off into the   
distance until all she could see was black.  
  
She stepped off of the transport, the queen's hand wrapped around her shoulder.   
But even her light, and warmth could not keep the girl from feeling the chill that   
blew in this world's wind. She could remember what her father had once said as they   
gazed up into the night sky, pointing at this world. "That is the planet of the dead."   
He had said to her calmly. And now as she stood there, cold and afraid his words   
repeated in her mind over and over.  
  
*Am I dead?* She thought, the fear in her mental voice was overwhelming.  
  
"Do not be silly child." The queen said, as if she had read the girl's mind.   
"This planet is you're new home."  
  
The small child dropped her head, looking down at the icy surface. She could feel   
the sadness once more in her soul, trying to break her, trying to consume her very   
being, she hated the feeling, but more and more she was becoming used to it. She   
looked up at the queen her eyes filling with hatred for her. This woman, this so   
called peace maker took her from her parents, brought her here to the Planet of the   
Dead, and she this whole time would not tell the girl why. She hated the queen for   
this, her people had always been loyal, and now she felt that the queen truly did   
nothing to save their planet.  
  
"Greater people then you have been put to rest for less then that look you give child."  
  
"Then put me to my eternal sleep so then I may rejoin my people." Her voice was and cold,   
and deep in her mind so know that she would do little more then whisper for the rest of   
her days.  
  
"You hate me now, but I assure you that you were brought here for your own good."   
The queen knelt down beside the girl, putting her soft hands on the girl's shoulders.   
"You are very special, remember that. I am not the only one who was seeking you."  
  
"What do mean." The girl said in a cold whisper that would become one day her trademark.  
  
"Your world's tragedy was not natural, there was an evil force that did not want you to live."  
  
The girl looked at the queen only slightly stunned, for some reason the news did   
not surprise her, some how she had already known that. And that knowledge alone   
scared her all the more.  
  
She rose to her feet sluggishly, holding her head, tying to keep from thinking   
of the sharp pain that still resided in her mind. She looked into the mist, greeted   
only buy it's cool gray color.  
  
"I do not remember any of this." She said in a whisper, walking away into the mist.  
  
"This is the gate of time and space." Said the Queen of the Moon, looking at the Princess.   
"With that staff key you will have reign over it. But there are three things that you most   
never do."  
  
"Why do you do this to me?" The young woman whispered, looking down at the silver staff   
she held in her hands.  
  
"It is to be young one, I do not control destiny." The queen said, her voice filled with   
sadness.  
  
The young woman nodded, keeping her eyes fixed on the silver staff.   
  
She stood in front of the door, caressing its features, and longing to see what was beyond   
the door. To taste, to feel, to experience for herself the outside. But that could never   
be, this was her fate, and as a holy solider of the ancient queen she had to obey, yet   
lately she was troubled, the mist of the future had darkened to her eyes, and now these   
memories of a past that she could not clearly remember haunted her.  
  
"Why is this happening?" She asked herself in her usual whisper.  
  
The small girl bowed before the rulers of the dead planet, trying here best to be respectful   
although all she felt in her small heart was hate, and loathing.  
  
The king of the planet stood and descended the flight of stairs that led to his throne, a   
smile on his face. "My child." He said sweetly, bending down to be eye level with the girl,   
placing his hands on her shoulders. "It is a great honor to have you in our home."  
  
The small girl looked past the king to the queen who still sat in her chair,   
she looked removed, as if she had sent her soul far off. She would not look at the girl,   
and in some odd way this made the girl sad. She looked back at the king, looked deep   
into his dark eyes, and was consumed by them, there dark color surrounding her, then   
slowing reshaping it's shades, and color to reveal a large room that held a bed in   
it's center.  
  
She walked slowly to the bed, seeing a small lump lying under its covers. She   
stepped beside the bed looking at the small child that lay sleeping in it.   
There was a look of pain on her sleeping face, beads of cool sweet rolled down   
the young child's face. She could sense death in the room.  
  
"That is the Princess of Pluto." Said someone from behind her.  
  
The girl turned to see the Moon Queen standing behind her.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
The Queen shook Her head. "I'm afraid we could never find out. She past away   
before we could find out and cure her."  
  
The girl could feel a sadness filling her heart over taking the hatred she felt.   
She looked at the small girl in the bed. "She looks a little like me." The girl   
said sadly turning back to a queen who was no longer there.   
  
"No, no. That isn't true." Pluto whispered loudly slamming her fist against the   
door. "I am the real daughter of Hades and Perespine." She turned away from the door,   
leaning against it, holding her hand to her head. She could feel the warm tears slowly   
making there way down her face.  
  
This was her home now, the gray swirling mist of time and space, she was its guardian,   
and although it was long since she had felt the outside, one thing still remained the same.  
  
"Hello!" Screamed the girl, as she cautiously made her way through the door."  
  
"Princess, come no closer." She said as she walked out of the mist, bowing slightly   
as she came toward the Princess. "Why do you come, Princess."?  
  
"It's my birthday, and I was wondering if you would come?" She was smiling,   
hope in her eyes. And this made the woman's heart heavy.  
  
"No, no, I'm sorry Princess, but I am not allowed to leave the door unattended."   
  
She could see the Princess' heart breaking in her eyes, and her own broke with the   
young girl's. She loved the Princess as a sister, and wished that things could have   
been different.  
  
"Did I know the Queen when she was a child?" Pluto asked herself as she continues   
to walk through the gray mist. "My past is so much a blur." She sighs heavily,   
feeling the weight of her heart grow as more of an unremembered past play before her.  
  
The hallway was dark, unlike all the others. There was a scent of foreboding that   
streamed through this hallway, and as the small girl walked down its empty walls,   
the dust clogging her nose. Father had told her to never come down this hall, through   
the ivory doors that had the symbols of the old language, but she had no care, her   
dreams spoke of that door, beckoned her to go through them and when she could bare   
no more of the dream she went through the door, and into the abandoned hall. She   
could here her footfalls and little else, but as she neared the darkest of the hall   
there was a voice.   
  
"Why have you come?" It whispered in her mind, making her jump in surprise. She   
turned looking for the one that had spoken to her, but there was no one to be found.   
And so she continued her flight down into the darkness of the hall.  
  
"Why have you come?" Asked the mysterious voice again, little more then a whisper.   
The girl turned again hoping that the person would so themselves, but once more there   
was no one, all that moved all that breathed was she.  
  
It was darker now, and she stood, unsure whether to continue her journey are turn back   
like a scared kitten whose bravery had left her. She breathed in deeply, trying to   
gather every once of strength that remained in her body, and started forward, to the   
pinprick of white light that appeared before her.  
  
It was grand in its simplicity. She looked up at the glowing Ivory door that stood   
before her, trying to make out all of the ancient text inscribed on its surface.   
She sighed, sitting down slowly, trying to take everything into mind, trying to remember   
her lessons in the ancient text, but all she could make out were two words: "Time",   
and "Death".  
  
She sat wondering of the deeper meaning of the words, when she stood compelled by   
the beauty of the door to touch it, and as she touched it with the greatest ease it   
opened to her, beckoning to her to enter.  
  
"Why do you come her?" Asked the voice again, as a woman stepped out of a hazy gray mist.   
  
She was old, her skin dotted with age, her hair a long silver mane, the uniform she wore   
was lose on her frail body, but deep in the young girls heart she knew she was in the   
presence of a powerful being.  
  
The woman smiled, seeing the fear playing across the young girl's face. "Do not fear   
me child, I am only the keeper of this place." She spoke sweetly bending down, running   
a hand over the girl's hair. "You have the gift, I can sense it." The woman stood,   
looking away from the girl. "I am sorry." Her voice was choking, on the verge of tears.   
  
"Why?" Asked the girl sweaty, wondering why the woman had become so sad.  
  
The woman turned back to the young child, tears streaming down her aged face. "Because   
it is not right to steal one's life. Go! Go, and live as much as you can!" The woman   
screamed, her voice changing to rage. "Go now before everything is taken from you!"  
  
The girl turned not asking, the sense of foreboding returning to her, filling her, eating   
at her. She ran, ran until she was once more in her bed, tears flowing down her cheeks   
the woman's last words pounding in her head like a hammer.  
  
"I . . .What is happening to me?" Pluto whispered, staring into the moving mist, no   
longer trying to fight against the pain that raged in her head.  
  
She started to walk, not knowing were or when she was going, only walking aimless.  
  
The Dark Queen stood before her, a smile crossing her twisted face, even here, in the   
mist of time she bought a overwhelming sense of fear the woman fought against.  
  
"What do you want, Snake?" Her voice was edge, harmful, violent.  
  
The Dark Queen looked at her, not fazed by the woman's voice, her smile growing wider.   
"I come to offer an alliance."  
  
The woman could not help but laugh at what the Dark Queen had said.   
"And I would do that why?"  
  
"A war is about to rage across planets, my seers having told me the Moon will not come out   
the victor. Join me and live, take revenge on the queen for what she has done to . . ."  
  
"You are right." The woman spoke, cutting off the Dark Queen's words. "The Moon will not   
win, but still I will not join you. Leave Snake before you provoke me."  
  
The Dark Queen Bowed mockingly at her before disappearing into the mist. "But neither will   
you Snake."  
  
The past is uncertain, the present is gone, and the future is her domain, as she walks   
through the mist of time pondering her own existence, her own past, she comes for the   
first time to a wall. She stares at it for a moment in shook and wonder. She touches   
it carefully, running her fingers down its smooth surface, noticing a small crake. She   
looks at it carefully noticing the inscription inscribed upon it in the ancient language.   
She studies for a moment the text and is put once more into a state of shock. The name that   
was written was one that was forbidding to say, for saying that name would invoke an end to   
all time, the name was hers. She shook her head violently, trying to contain the rage she   
felt in her heart. She slammed her hands against the wall.  
  
The time ends, her anger fades and it is all she can do to walk away silently from the wall,   
to the door. She can see some one standing there, waiting for her. She can fell the smile   
grow on her face as she recognizes the small girl that waits for her.  
  
"Small Lady." She says surprised.  
  
"Hi, Puu." The girl said, her voice shaking. "It's my birthday today, and Mommy and Daddy   
went away, and none of the others remember. I'm going to throw myself a party. Will you   
come, Puu?"  
  
She felt her heart get heavy once more, staring into the watery eyes of the young girl that   
stood before her. Her mouth dried as she opened it to speak, to say words that she wished   
she did not have to say. "No, Small Lady I am truly sorry but I am not allowed to leave   
this realm. But . . ." Pluto pauses grabbing a small from her chain, ripping it off and   
handing it too the small girl. "I will give you this very special gift. IT will allow   
you to travel through the gateway and not get lost. Happy Birthday Small Lady. It will   
be better then you thing."  
  
The young girl smiles as she runs away from the woman, not noticing the knowing smile on   
the woman's face.  
  
"The more thing change." The woman says before walking back into the mist, disappearing   
into the winds of time.  
  
The End  
  
Well what did everyone think? Please e-mail me to tell me. neomoon@yahoo.com and   
neomoon@seacove.net . Please e-mail soon. I really hope you like it, and I hope you   
got the part about the wall; my one friend didn't so I was kinda afraid that one would   
understand what it meant. Well It's late, and well I've been riding the trails around   
here all day (Came back all muddy!!!!! Fun!!!!!!) So everyone good night and I wish   
you all peace and happiness. Thank you.  
  
The Original   
NeoMoon (Since 1995)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
